


The mage

by IsilmeLasgalen



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rare Pairings, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilmeLasgalen/pseuds/IsilmeLasgalen
Summary: This is a Barney and Stiles slash fanfic.





	The mage

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or How I Met Your Mother.
> 
> I am rewatching How I met your mother and could not get this out of my head.
> 
> *Edited 31 March 2019

**The mage**

_/Kids, let me tell you the story of how we found out your uncle Barney is not straight. /_

_/Dad, have you been drinking? Uncle Barney is definitely straight as an arrow./_

_/Well, kids, that is the thing about arrows, they bend during the flight. It was the autumn of 2008, keep in mind that this was after him and Robin hooked up and after we mended our friendship. It went something like this…/_

/Oh my God!/

 

Lily could not believe her eyes. She went to Barney’s place to tell him about the really awesome tickets she got them all for a concert that night, she would have called but he hasn’t been answering his phone since the night before and it was already afternoon the next day, when she found his door unlocked. Now, Lily was a good friend, but also a nosy woman and there was no way she was going to let the chance pass by, she was going in there and she was going to find the infamous porn collection and steal one or two films, it was not like he would ever notice. And maybe she could even sneak a peak at that list she kept hearing about and find out how many woman Barney had really slept with. Or at least so she believed before she opened the door.

 

/Lily?!/

 

Barney’s voice was squeaky and out of breath, which considering the position he was in was not a surprise. When Lily walked in the first thing on her mind was: / _This is really hot_./ But then she realized who she was seeing and the first thing out of her mouth was something different. Barney was slightly bent over in front of his big living room window, hands gripping each side of the wooden frame, breath fogging the glass while a guy was fucking him. Barney, the biggest playboy she had ever met, was being fucked… by a man. Lily was speechless while she watched the guy pull out of her friend, and walk towards the bedroom, completely ignoring her. She had to admit that for a supposedly straight guy her friend had great taste, the guy was tall, maybe an inch or two more so than Barney, lean and muscular, not a hint of fat on him. His torso, arms and parts of his legs were covered in what looked like tattoos, but she could swear there was something about them that made them almost alive. He had brown hair and honey eyes, his body was littered with beautiful moles that made you want to trace constellations. All in all the guy was simply gorgeous.

 

/Barney, who is that? And what the hell is going on?/

 

Barney looked at the floor, his face was flushed and he had covered himself with a robe he procured from somewhere while Lily was daydreaming.

 

/That is Stiles, he’s a… friend. And we were having fun, until you interrupted./

 

/But honey, in case you haven’t noticed that was a guy, a beautiful one, yes, but a guy nonetheless. I thought you were straight./

 

/I am, most of the time, but he is the exception./

 

As Barney thought about what he would tell Lily, Stiles came out of the bedroom somehow already showered and dressed and kissed him, caressing his side.

 

/I am going to my hotel room. I will still see you later?/

 

/Yes./

 

That seemed to be a good enough answer, the guy stumbled clumsily out of the apartment, almost tripping over the lamp in the corner. For such a big athletic looking guy he sure was clumsy. Once he was out Barney sat down on the couch and waved his hand to Lily to do the same.

 

/Well, at least your exception is burning hot./

 

/I know. Why are you here anyway?/

 

/I got us all tickets to that concert Marshall wanted to go to and you were not answering your phone, so I thought I could come by and see if you were home. You need to learn to lock your door./

 

/I guess we kind of forgot, we were in kind of a hurry when we came back from breakfast, if you know what I mean./

 

/I kind of got an eyeful of what you mean./

 

/Besides did you not get the voicemail I left all of you?/

 

Lily took out her phone and started looking for said voicemail, which she apparently had received the previous morning.

 

_/Hello all, this is Barney. I am just calling to let you know that I am going out of town for the week on a business trip. New city, new girls, I might even feel bad for you for missing out, it is going to be legendary. Anyway, don’t look for me, Stinson out./_

/Oh. But why lie and say you are leaving the city, I mean, you know we would support you no matter what, right?/

 

/I know, but he only stays for a week and you would all want to meet him, and spend time together and I kind of want to keep him to myself./

 

/Oh my god Barney, you have feelings for this guy!/

 

/It’s complicated… promise me you will keep this a secret./

 

/I promise, if you answer one question./

 

/Thank you, Lils. Shoot./

 

/All those years we have been friends, every time you went on a business trip, you were actually meeting this guy?/

 

Barney leaned his head against the back of the couch and rubbed his hands over his face.

 

/I only get him for a week, two at the most, at a time, so when I do I want to spend as much time together as I can. Every time I see him I wonder if it will be the last./

 

/Oh honey.../

 

Lily hugged her friend close and rubbed his back, she could almost see his tears falling. When she waked into the apartment this was the last thing she expected to find… maybe a couple blond women lost on the way of life, but not this.

 

/I will keep your secret, and never mention him again unless you do it first, but know I am here if you need to talk. I will tell the others that you are not in town, in case they never listened to the voicemail either. /

 

With a kiss to his forehead, Lily left, hoping against all hope this mysterious Stiles would not break her friend's heart. What kind of name is Stiles anyway?

 

_/And that is how your aunt Lily met Stiles./_

_/Dad, were they really throwing food at the pigeons on the balcony when aunt Lily walked in?/_

_/The next one to find out about him was your uncle Marshall, but did not meet him yet./_

Lily could not sleep. She promised to keep it secret… but she wanted to tell Marshall… she had to keep her word… but she told Marshall everything …she could not betray her friend… but Marshall was her husband. And so, after hours of turning in bed and not closing even one eye she could not keep it in anymore.

 

/Barney's in love with a man!/

 

Her voice came out louder than she intended and her marshmallow woke up instantly and turned to her scared that something happened.

 

/What?/

 

/I said, Barney is in love with a man./

 

And so Lily told Marshall the whole story. She told him how she didn’t notice the message and went to Barney’s, what she found once she got there and how she got to meet what she just knew was his The One. About how he didn’t want them to know and she promised to keep the secret.

 

/Please , please don’t tell anyone. I already screwed up by telling you, You did not see the look on his face when he talked about the guy, this situation is messy already, we can not ruin it further for him./

 

/Fine, I promise./

 

But it was not fine, for the next two days Marshall had to stop himself a hundred times from spilling the beans to their other two friends. This was not just any kind of secret, how did Lily expect him to do this? He tried, he did, but it was not enough.

 

_/Everyone knows aunt Lily can’t keep secrets, did uncle Barney forget that?/_

_/No, but he hoped this time would be different, as we all did over the years. And that was how your aunt Robin and I found out about Stiles./_

They were at the bar, Lily was not there and the three of them were talking little things until Barney came up in the discussion.

 

/Speaking of Barney, don’t you guys think it’s weird that he never mentioned this supposedly awesome trip and them just sent us voicemails at 5 in the morning?/

 

Robin was apparently the only one to get the message when it was sent, the others listened to it after Lily told them Barney could not go with them to the concert and that they should listen to their voicemail.

/Barney is weird. He probably just woke up in a strange girl’s bed and decided to randomly go to a different city to look for other girls whose beds he can properly use. That is just who Barney is, you never know what he’s going to do next./

 

As the two were debating whether or not something weird was going on a gay couple walked into the bar and Marshall exploded and told them everything. For a couple of minutes they just stood there, jaws hanging, not believing their ears.

 

/Pull the other one, bro./

 

/There is no other one Ted./

 

/Barney, our Barney, with a man…/

 

/I think you broke her./

 

/No, she will be fine, she just has to come to terms with the fact that the guy who rocked her world gets fucked and likes it./

 

/What do you mean he rocked her world? I dated her for a year, that is way longer than one night!/

 

/Well I am just saying what Lily told me Robin told her./

 

And just like that the subject was changed, but for the rest of the week it was all they could think of.

 

_/Did uncle Barney ever find out you all know?/_

_/Yes, lets go back to Barney for a while/_

 

That night Stiles returned with take out, for a while they considered going out but they settled for simply being together.

 

/I am sorry your friend walked in on us, I should have been more careful, maybe put up some wards or something./

 

/It is fine, I am not ashamed of you, it is just in this situation I think not advertising our relationship is best. I wish you could stay./

 

Stiles went around the counter and hugged his lover.

 

/And I wish you could come with me, but we can not always get what we want. Even if I were to leave my pack, which I would never do, I can not leave the Nemeton for longer than three weeks, you know that. Our magic is linked, I am the only one powerful enough to keep it healthy and after I die my magic will join with the tree’s and finally solve the problem./

 

/And I would never leave New York, my family is here, it has been here for generations, besides, you consider Beacon Hills too dangerous for me anyway./

 

/You are not a warrior sweetheart, it is just not a life I want for you./

 

/Does it not bother you that I sleep with other people when you are gone?/

 

/You are an incubus, I knew that the moment we met. I love you and all you are. Does it bother you that I am from the Hale pack? That we are the most dangerous pack there is, people run in fear of us. When there is a problem others can not solve they call us to kill it. I have more blood on my hands than there is water in the Red Sea./

 

/I love you too. You are a good man, I know that. To me you are more like the supernatural FBI, or did you forget that the first time we met you saved me from hunters?/

 

/I never forget anything about you. You were 24, I was 25 and the world stopped turning for just one second when I laid my eyes on you./

 

Stiles kissed him hard and it seemed dinner was done. That night it was less sex and more love making, slow and long and Barney could still feel Stiles inside him the morning after. He could remember every kiss on his neck, and his chest and his cheeks and his mouth. Feel every caress, every touch, every breath. He could remember every whispered word. They spend the rest of the week inside, just being together and Stiles never returned to the hotel room, his current job done, killing a Darach was no longer difficult those days.

 

_/Dad we know what sex is, we don’t actually believe they played video games all night./_

The rest of them did not get to meet Stiles that week, but Barney did find out Lily babbled. It was fine tough, he could finally be open with his friends. Stiles was still not something they talked about, even after they meet him three months later, and he was as hot as Lily had described. Every time he came to New York Barney still said he was going out of town in order to spend as much time together as they could, what truly changed was what came after. Every time Stiles left, Barney would go to Lily and cry all night on her shoulder, and come morning, old Barney would be back.

 

_/And that kids, is how we found out that not everything is as it seems, and even after years of knowing someone they can still surprise you. You might not know this, but Stiles saved your mother’s life once, and she swore, till the day she died, that he used magic to do it. Had he never met her first, neither would have I, and you would never have been born./_

 


End file.
